<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all tied up by sonlali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757398">all tied up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali'>sonlali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, bondage but from the pov of the tie, crack but make it tender, idek what to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i blame tinn. she said "is it like, various roleplaying scenes from the POV of the props" and well, that's exactly what this is. told from the perspective of patrick's tie. i don't know what else to say</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer &amp; His Tie, Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all tied up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts">this_is_not_nothing</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything has been dark for a very long time. Patrick’s old, faded blue necktie misses the days when Patrick wore them to work each day. Patrick’s hands were always so careful and precise when tying them around his neck, gently folding the collar over and tightening a perfect knot. Patrick and his tie went to the office each morning, greeted by “Hey, Pat” and “How about that game last night?” as Patrick made his way to his desk. Before sitting down, Patrick would always smooth a hand down his tie, like a reassuring pat before diving into another work day.</p><p>Sure, there had always been a lot of exhausted sighs and frustrated groans on those long days at the office, but Patrick’s tie always thought they and Patrick did a good job. People liked them and they were good at what they did.</p><p>But then one day, Patrick’s tie was shoved haphazardly in a suitcase along with the rest of Patrick’s clothing. Patrick’s tie wasn’t sure what was happening, but suddenly they were no longer greeted with the morning sun each day, but instead all they saw was darkness. </p><p>A lot of time has passed since that day Patrick shoved his tie in the suitcase. His tie isn’t sure how much time. They’ve grown to be quite friendly with the old and slightly smelly gym sock that resides in the back of Patrick’s new closet along with the tie. After reaching their new home, wherever that is, Patrick had carefully unpacked all of the clothing he had shoved so recklessly in the suitcase. All of the clothing except his tie, that is. </p><p>Patrick had carefully hung up blazers and folded an assortment of blue button up shirts. He meticulously put away dress pants and a handful of blue jeans, but when he reached his tie, the tie he had worn nearly every day for years, Patrick had hesitated. He had stared at the tie and stroked his fingers over the fabric gently, and the tie felt warm again. The tie hoped that Patrick would begin to wear them again. But then suddenly Patrick’s face became uncharacteristically angry. Patrick had shouted and thrown the tie into the back of the closet.</p><p>And that is precisely where the tie had remained. They tried to remain cheerful, tried to feel hopeful that one day Patrick would want them back. The gym sock told the tie to not be so naïve.</p><p>“Patrick has moved on, buddy. It’s time for us to move on too.”</p><p>But the tie refuses to give up hope.</p><p>One day — or perhaps, night for it is always dark here in the back of the closet — the tie hears Patrick’s voice enter the room. There’s another voice too, another man, the tie thinks. There’s moaning and gasping and a loud crash and the tie hopes that Patrick hasn’t hurt himself. Patrick is speaking to the other man, but the tie can’t quite make out the words. Patrick sounds happy, though. He sounds happy and excited, and the tie realizes that Patrick hasn’t sounded that happy in quite a while. The tie always enjoyed their daily trips to the office, but perhaps Patrick did not. </p><p>The tie is pondering this thought when the door to the closet suddenly flings open. The tie wonders if perhaps Patrick’s friend Ray is here. Ray comes to visit occasionally. He likes to organize the closet, although regretfully, he has always left the tie back in their spot in the back corner of the closet. The tie struggles to adjust as a sudden burst of light streams in from the open closet door and is surprised to see Patrick’s face right there in front of them. Patrick is smiling and his eyes are very wide. He looks a little sweaty, and the tie briefly worries that Patrick may be ill, but that thought quickly leaves their mind when Patrick grabs them and pulls them from the closet!</p><p>Does Patrick want to wear them again? Are they returning to the office? But no, Patrick isn’t wearing one of his button up shirts. In fact, he’s not wearing anything at all. It seems strange to the tie that Patrick would want to wear them and nothing else, but before they can consider that too much, the tie is being passed off to Patrick’s friend.</p><p>The friend runs his fingers over the tie, and his fingers are very soft and very gentle. Somehow the tie knows that they can trust this man, knows that Patrick trusts this man as well. Patrick is now lying back on his bed with his hands crossed at the wrists and gripping at the headboard. This seems like a very strange position to the tie, but Patrick seems to be enjoying it very much. He’s moaning and gasping and pleading with his friend — David, his name is David — to touch him. David crawls up the bed to hover over Patrick, and he brings the tie with him. Whatever it is that Patrick and his new friend David are doing, the tie is very happy to be involved.</p><p>David and Patrick are rolling around quite a lot and the tie can only see the bedsheets for a while, but then David is pulling away from Patrick, taking the tie with him. Patrick doesn’t seem to like this very much at all, and he calls for David to come back. The tie wants to shout at David! <i>Patrick needs us! We need to be there for him!</i></p><p>Thankfully, David seems to understand what the tie is thinking, and he moves closer, his hand sliding up one of Patrick’s arms, so lightly and so slowly that goosebumps rise in his wake. All at once the tie finds themselves looping not around Patrick’s neck, but around his wrists. <i>How strange!</i> </p><p>The tie wonders if perhaps David does not understand the actual job of a tie. Maybe David thinks ties belong wrapped around a person’s wrists. <i>Silly David</i>, the tie thinks, but then Patrick gasps loudly, “David, god, please! David, more! Yes!” Maybe David understands something that the tie does not. </p><p>Patrick is writhing, the tie straining to remain wrapped securely around his wrists. The tie tries to do their best to remain in place while Patrick arches up off the bed and screams. Then David is tugging at the tie and one of Patrick’s hands is free. Patrick brings both of his hands down to touch David, stroking and petting and scratching everywhere he can reach. The tie is still hanging on to one wrist, trying their best to come along for whatever journey Patrick is taking them. </p><p>Patrick continues to touch David and now David is arching up off the bed, shouting and gasping and…</p><p>Oh. Oh, what is <i>that</i>? What is happening?</p><p>Patrick lies back on the bed, panting and laughing at the same time, and David lies back beside him. The tie lies on Patrick’s other side, wet and sticky and confused, but Patrick is happy. Patrick is so happy, so the tie decides that they are happy too. They thought they were happy before, but Patrick had been so sad. So, if Patrick is happy now with this new life, the tie decides that they are happy too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi on tumblr <a href="https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/">@landofsonlali</a>!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470822">[podfic] all tied up</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions">RhetoricalQuestions</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>